supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moore Family/Transcript
Opening Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," Samantha: "Liam to the Naughty Rectangle. RIGHT NOW!" Announcer: "Gloria visits a family with a stronger mother ten times than Nicole Birou-Jennings." Jr. wrestles Aiden's arm cries in pain Announcer: "As Liam wanted to be a wrestler of the family." Samantha: "You don't wrestle your brother! You've brought a trip to the Naughty Rectangle." Liam Jr.: "Okay stupid poo-poo face. Goodbye. " Submission Real Gloria: "I'm in Los Angeles, California, ready to help a young family." ???: "Hi we are the Moores from Los Angeles, California!" Samantha: "I'm Samantha. I'm 21." Liam Sr.: "I'm Liam. I'm 22." Samantha: "We have 2 children. Aiden who is 5 and Liam Junior who is 4. " Liam Sr.: "I work as a full time mall employee when I graduated from college." Samantha: "And I'm a stay at home mom and a homeworker. " Susan: "I'm Susan. I'm 44 and I'm the grandma." Collin: "And I'm Collin. I'm 46 and I'm the granddad." Susan: "We are the parents of our wonderful daughter Samantha." Liam Sr.: "Liam's got anger." Samantha: "He'll scream." Jr screams at Samantha Samantha: "He'll hit." Samantha: "You'll stay in timeout and..." Jr. smacks Samantha's face Samantha: "And you do not hit me." Liam Sr. "He'll kick." Jr. kicks Samantha's womb Samantha: "Do not kick me. You are hurting me today." Liam Sr. "He'll bite." Samantha: "Owwwwww!" Jr. cries Samantha: "You may not bite me." Liam Sr. "And he'll wrestle us." Liam Jr.: "I'm going to wrestle your butt, Mommy!" Samantha: "You don't wrestle mommy's butt." Gloria: "That's not good." Samantha: "Supernanny, we need your help. My husband is working full time and I really need your help." Introduction Gloria: "Hello." Samantha: "Hi. I'm Samantha." Gloria: "Where's Liam?" Samantha: "He's working at a mall." Samantha: "This is Aiden." Gloria: "Hi, Aiden." Samantha: "And this is Liam." Gloria: "Hi, Liam." Samantha: "This is my mom Susan." Gloria: "Hi Grandma Susan," Samantha: "She's taking a rest right now. We don't want to interrupt her." Samantha: "This is my dad Collin." Gloria: "Hi Collin, nice to meet you. Where is Liam Jr.?" Naughty Rectangle (Liam Jr. rips one of Samantha's pages in her planner) Samantha: Liam, you don't rip one of mommy's important stuff. Gloria: Give him a proper warning, Samantha." Samantha: Liam, this is your warning. If you rip one of mommy's important stuff, you'll go to the Naughty Rectangle. Gloria: Take him there. Samantha: This is where you are going to be here if you misbehave, Liam. Liam Jr.: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Samantha: Yes. But I'm sorry. You're in timeout. (Samantha takes Liam to the Naughty Rectangle) Samantha: Now SIT! (Liam Jr. spits at Samantha's face) Samantha: You don't spit at mommy's face. Gloria: When Liam spit at his mother, I decided to give him a warning, Gloria: Liam, you do not spit at your mommy. This is unacceptable behavior. Liam Jr.: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Samantha: This is going to double your time period. I doubled it to 8 minutes because you spit at mommy. Addition to that. I'm taking away your rattle. (Samantha confiscates Liam Jr.'s rattle) Liam Jr.: I WANT MY RATTLLLLLLEEEEEEEE! Samantha: You can get it back if you behave yourself for the rest of the day. Liam Jr.: BUT WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FAVOR AIDEN!? Samantha: Because he behaves himself ulike you! 4 minutes later Samantha: Liam, I would like for you to apologize because you didn't listen to mommy, and you flipped me off. Say you are sorry. Liam Jr.: Sorry. (Liam Jr. hugs and kisses Samantha) Liam Jr. VS. Aiden Gloria: "Just then, Mom was taking the kids out for golfing lessons, suddenly, Liam hits Aiden in the eye." Jr. grabs Aiden's golf club, and then hits him in the eye looks like he's going to cry Samantha: "What's wrong, Aiden?" Aiden: "Liam hit me on the eye." Samantha: "Liam, you don't have the right to hit your brother in the eye." Liam Jr.: "Cause he's stupid!" Samantha: "Let's go, Naughty Rectangle for you." Liam Jr.: "I DON'T WANT TO GO!" goes in her car and goes to the house puts Liam Jr. in the Naughty Rectangle and confiscates his Elmo plush and Handy Manny plush Samantha: "You're in the Naughty Rectangle for hitting your brother in the eye with his golf club and saying a rude comment about him. Stay in the Naughty Rectangle for 4 minutes, also your Elmo and Handy Manny are in toy jail!" Liam Jr.: "I WANT ELMO AND HANDY MANNY!" Jr. escapes to Samantha and Liam Sr.'s room and watches some Handy Manny videos unlocks the door with a screwdriver Samantha: "Turn off Handy Manny, you're not allowed to be watching that when you have to stay in timeout." drags the Naughty Rectangle upstairs in Liam Jr.'s room Jr. runs outside to his friend Andrew's house naked, which causes Samantha, Gloria, Susan and Collin to give chase Liam Jr.: "I WANT ANDREW!" puts Liam Jr in the Naughty Rectangle goes to the golf club in the car and takes Aiden back in the house Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts